Stellar
center|650px Stellar * Nombre: Stellar (스텔라) **'¿Por qué Stellar?:' Stellar viene de "Estela" porque quieren dejar su rastro en el mundo. *'Miembros:' 4 chicas. **'Núm. de ex-integrantes:' 2 chicas. *'Debut:' 25 de Agosto del 2011 *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Twinkle.' **'¿Por qué ?:' Porque para ellas sus fans son el brillo que las ilumina. *'Color oficial: '- *'Agencia:' Top Class Entertainment Carrera '2011: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Rocket Girl' Top Class Entertainment revelo los planes de hacer debutar su primer grupo femenino produdico por Eric (Shinhwa), el grupo esta formado por Kim Ga Young, Lee Seul, Jun Yool, y Joa todas ellas fueron entrenadas por el mismo Eric. thumb|202pxLas chicas debutaron con un disco producido por el compositor Kim Do Hyun de “10 Minutes” de Hyori , con Eric como director y compositor del álbum y participando en el rap de su pista debut "Rocket Girl" ademas de aparecer en el video musical. El grupo debuto el 23 de Agosto con el lanzamiento del single en todos los portales de musica y su MV lleno de energia mostandro un concepto alegre y adorable El grupo llamo la atencion nada mas de debutar colocandose numero #1 en los portales de busqueda. '''2012: Segundo Single U.F.O. Y Nuevas Miembros' Stellar revelo que regresaria en febrero con una nueva cancion y dos nueva miembros, ya que Jo Ah y Lee Seul abandonaron el grupo para formas su propio duo de baladas "Honey Dew"thumb|198px Top Class entertainment revelo el 26 de Enero los perfiles de las nuevas miembros Hyo Eun y Min Hee para reemplazar la salida de Joa y Leeseul. Sus perfiles y fotos fueron liberadas para preparar a los fans para su inminente regreso, Un representante del grupo revelo que las dos nuevas miembros poseen grandes habilidades en el baile y canto dando mucha mas fuerza al grupo. Stellar revelo el video musical para su nueva canción “U.F.O” el 10 de febrero con la participacion de Jun Jin (Shinhwa), rapidamente se colocaron numero #1 en los portales de busqueda y se coloco en el top #50 de varias listas. '2013: Tercer Single "Study" El 5 de Julio el grupo confirmo su regreso atraves de una imagen teaser grupal para su tercer sencillo digital "Study" que está producida por Sweet Tune, quién también compuso la canción de Infinite “Be Mine” y “Chaser”, también las canciones de Kara “Jumping” y “Lupin”.thumb|166px La coreografía está producida por Yama & HotChicks, los cuales trabajaron con Kara en “Mister”, famoso por su danza del trasero, y con Girl’s Day en “Expectations” con la danza tirante.El vídeo musical está dirigido por Joo Hee Sun, quién también trabajó con SISTAR en “Give It To Me” y con Kara en “Pandora”. Stellar regreso el 11 de Julio lanzando el video musical de "Study" y lanzando la cancion atraves de todos los portales musicales,tuvieron su primera presentacion atraves de “M!Countdown.” el mismo dia.El sencillo es una canción retro pop con una melodía pegadiza y una letra burbujeante que enamorara a todos los oyentes. '2014: Primer Mini-Álbum 'Marionette' El 10 de Febrero Top Class Entertainment anuncio el regreso del grupo atraves de imagenes teaser de cada integrante usando reveladores outfits y distintas poses: en una cama, leyendo un libro, maquillándose, etc. la portada de su primer mini-álbum, revela un cambio de 180ª para este regreso con una imagethumb|214pxn sexy y femenina. El 12 de Febrebro el grupo revelo el video musical para su cancion principal "Marionette".El vídeo musical contiene una provocadora coreografía así como también reveladores vestuarios. Su regreso fue fuertemente criticado por las imagenes con demasiado contenido sexual asi como la coreografia del video donde acarician ciertas partes del cuerpo. apesar de las criticas llegaron a entrar en el top ten de varias listas musicales como Genie, Bugs, Olleh, Naver, Sori Bada y se colocaron #1 en todos los portales de busqueda. Stellar tuvo su primera presentación de regreso en “M!Countdown” el 13 de febrero, pero con cambios en el vestuario y en la coreografia por su alto contenido sexual. Tambien su video musical fue prohibido en todas las cadenas de television SBS, MBC etc por su calificacion de +19. '''Regreso con Cuarto Sencillo "MASK" Stellar revelo que tendrian su segundo regreso atraves de su cuarto sencillo digital "MASK" por medio de un video teaser, el grupo seguira en la misma linea que su ultimo lanzamiento "Marionette" con una imathumb|232pxgen sexy y una coreografia sugerente La canción tiene como productor a SweeTune, quien ha trabajado con artistas como Nine Muses y Rainbow. Fue escrita por G-High y Lee Joo Hyung y muestra perfectamente la fuerte imagen sensual del grupo Stellar revelo el video musical y el sencillo el todas las plataformas musicales el 21 de Agosto y rapidamente se colocaron de nuevo #1 en todos los portales de busqueda y se coloco en el top 50 de varias listas musicales como Genie, Bugs, Olleh, Naver, melon y Sori Bada. Su primera presentacion de regreso la tuvieron el mismo dia del lanzamiento atraves de M! Countdown. '2015: Quinto Sencillo "FOOL" ' El 8 de Marzo el grupo revelo una imagen teaser grupal anunciando su regreso atraves de su quinto sencillo "Fool" que muestra un concepto maduro y sexy. 9 de marzo, se dio a conocer el primer video-teaser para mostrar un poco lo que será su cothumb|208pxncepto musical. En el video las integrantes Ga Young, Jun Yool, Min Hee y Hyo van en contraste con el primer teaser revelado, ya que vemos una historia triste y a las chicas vestidas con outfits en blanco esperando contar un historia con sus microfonos. El 11 de Marzo el grupo lanzo el video musical de "Fool" y la cancion en todas las plataformas musicales, en el video se muestra un concepto adorable y sexy pero no al mismo nivel que sus anteriores lanzamientos, de nuevo despues del lanzamiento volvieron a ser #1 en los portales de busqueda y colocandose en el top 50 de varias listas musicales: Genie, Bugs, Olleh, ademas el grupo recibiendo buenas criticas de los internautas por su fuisonar su lado sexy y tierno. 'Regreso con Sexto Sencillo "Vibrato"' El 9 de julio, Stellar subió una muy reveladora imágen de portada para su álbum de su nuevo sencillo “Vibrato” en sus cuentas oficiales en sus redes sociales. Mostrando un regreso a su concepto sensual. En la foto, las miembros lucen unos ajustados vestidos rojos cortos por aberturas a los costados que dejan a descubierto sus piernas y caderas. Lo que más llama la atención es su lenceria negra que se puede ver de sus vestimentas.thumb|208px Stellar revelo el video musical de "Vibrato" el 20 de julio mostrando de nuevo una coregrafia provocativa e imagenes y simbolismos a las partes femeninas de la mujer,por lo que su video nuevamente fue calificado para +19. La cancion se coloco rapidamente en el top ten de varias liastas musicales: Genie, Bugs, Olleh y fueron #1 en los portales de busqueda. Tuvieron su primera presentacion de regreso con "Vibrato" el 21 de Julio atraves de “The Show” de SBS . 'Crowdfunding' El 14 de diciembre de 2015 se informó que Stellar haría un crowdfunding a través de la página "Makestar" para conseguir así su siguiente comeback. Este fue todo un éxito y a los tres o cuatro días de empezar ya se había alcanzado la meta deseada. Es más, a día 12 de enero el objetivo está a casi 200% y se puede seguir colaborando en él (pudiendo conseguirse, entre otras recompensas, el álbum firmado por ellas). '2016: Segundo Mini-Álbum' El día 8 de enero revelaron atraves de sus cuentas oficiales la imagen teaser de su nuevo mini-álbum, que tendrá por single la canción 찔려, "Sting" . El productor de este es Monotree, el director del vídeo Digipedi y los coreógrafos Yama & Hotchicks.thumb|190px El grupo fue revelando varias imagenes teaser abriendo de nuevo un debate sobre el concepto polémico de Lolita adoptado por STELLAR. Algunos encontraron las fotos fuera de lugar y expresaron sus sentimientos mixtos sobre las sesiones fotográficas con temas de Lolita, haciendo referencia a los de IU y Sulli, pero otros consideran el concepto sexy y apropiado para la imagen de STELLAR. Stellar lanzara su segundo mini-álbum 18 de enero y su cancion principal "Sting" Integrantes Los Miembros son: Min Hee, Jun Yool, Ga Young,Hyo Eun *Ga Young (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Min Hee (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hyo Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jun Yool (rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex Integrantes *Lee Seul *JoA Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Digital Single' Tema para Dramas * Get Ready (Athena OST), (single) 4 de Enero de 2011 Programas de tv * Slimmy Lunch Box 2.(solo Jeonyul ) * Human documentary people is good- MBC (21/08/15) * Star Beauty show (11/05/14) * Chatter Box (01/04/14) * Pops in Seoul (18/03/14) * EunHee Counseling (23/12/13) Conciertos participados * Festival 2015 FIFA Online third asian cup(13/11/15) * Namak New Town Festival (31/10/15) * Mayfield Hotel School Festival(23/10/15) * Incheon Kpop Concert(17/10/15) * Festival de Han Shrimp (16/10/15) * Festival Show me the K.Os.(04/10/15) * Festival Smile Run(13/09/15) * Asan Beer Festival(23/08/15) * Ansan Festival (24/09/15) * Asia Youth K-pop Festival (17/10/15) * Asia Music Network (21/09/15) * Cheonan Grape Festival (13/09/15) * Kyungnam University Festival (19/09/15) * Wonju Dancing Carnival (17/09/15) * Hope Sharing Concert (19/09/15) * Hwaseong Marine Festival (02/08/15) * Asan Beer Festival Concert (23/08/15) * Aloha Concert Season (09/08/15) * "The Show Summer K Pop Festival (04/08/15) * Near Angle Concert (22/05/15) * the Halftime Performance of BFC Opening Game (2014) * Green Ribbon Hope Concert (20/09/14) * Blue One K-Pop Festival (30/07/14) * SGC Super Live in Seoul (2014) * 대구 계명대 성서캠퍼스 (2014) * Chung Nan University (2014) * 광진 청소년 페스티벌 직캠 (2014) * 경기영어마을 파주캠프(2014) * 혜천대학교 (2014) * K Force Special Show (2015) Programas de radio * (KBS) Kiss The Radio (14/08/15) * Sound K (16/03/15) * K-poppin (09/11/14) * Sound K (03/10/14) * Super k-pop (24/02/14) Curiosidades *En su debut el grupo estaba formado por Lee Seul y JoA, ambas miembros del grupo Honey Dew (debutaron en julio del 2010, son un duo) y la actriz Kim Ga Young y la novata Jun Yool. *Después de su debut, Lee Seul y JoA abandonaron el grupo, fueron reemplazadas por Hyo Eun y Min Hee. Tiempo después se informó que Lee Seul y JoA seguirían siendo Honey Dew. *Recibieron fuertes críticas con el concepto de "Marionette", la cual fue clasificada +19 y se tuvo que cambiar la coreografía y la vestimenta. *La intención de "Marionette" no era ser sexy, sino mostrar una imagen madura. *A pesar de las fuertes criticas por "Marionette" se colocaron en el Top Ten de varias listas musicales. *Jay Park dijo que son el grupo femenino mas aclamado por el ejercito. * A Sido revelada la "Photo Concept" para lo que vendria siendo su 1er Comeback luego de 6 meses sin actividades, regresan con su 5th Digital Single 멍청이 (Idiot) este 2015.03.11. * El 20 de Julio regresaran con su nuevo tema 'Vibrato'. * Le preguntaron a Stellar "Porque han regresado con un concepto sexy?" lo cual ellas respondieron honestamente "Lo hicimos para que nos contraten ya que en otros singles como Mask o Fool no nos entravan llamadas solo asi podiamos tener mas eventos discutieron" . * Cuando fue lanzado vibrato la agencia de Stellar dijo porque las canciones y el video no fueron publicados a mediodia como otros grupos explicaron "El video musical " Vibrato" puede ser como una provocacion y algo inadecuado para menores de edad" El distribuidor CJ E&M ha solicitado una restriccion de edad en el video. * Cuando "Marionnete" fue lanzado Stellar fue criticado y acusado de usar tacticas de marketing sensuales y sugerentes. *Con su cancion vibrato llegaron a ser nominadas en SBS The Show quedando en el tercer lugar *STELLAR comento en una entrevista que "Vibrato" originalmente iba aser presentado con Tangas ese era en plan de la compañia pero STELLAR dijo "Estabamos totalmente en contra,sabemos que es imposible bailar con ello.Era un rotundo NO para nosotras." Tambien añadio "Les comentamos que era imposible porque las Tangas podian subir mientras bailabamos" "Si ellos ignoraban nuestra opinion y nos forzaban a vestirlos estabamos listas para empacar todo e irnos a casa,lo bueno que llegamos a un acuerdo de bailar con mas ropa". Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook ' Twitter' *Twitter Ga Young *Twitter Min Hee *Twitter Hyo Eun *Twitter Jun Yool Instagram * Stellar_Jun Yool/ * Stellar Ga Young/ * Stellar_Hyo Eun_/ * Stellar_Min Hee_/ Galería 20110817 stellar 3.jpg 20110817 stellar 1.jpg 20110516_stellar_eric_1.jpg Aw8cn.jpg 403050_237064299710345_11.jpg 단체_2-600x400.jpg Stellar 1372995876 af org.jpg 1044897 10152992520660008 420492097 n.jpg 5210-1.jpg 205181.jpg 410057.jpg Stellar 1436402175 af org.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|Stellar - Rocket Girl (Feat.ERIC) thumb|right|300px|Stellar - U.F.O Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2011